One With My Succubus
by KiKi74
Summary: Bo overhears Lauren's confession during Kenzi's party. One shot fic centered around Groundhog Fae. This is in no way connected to Lost Girl, and or parties.


_**Succubus POV**_

This guy is almost amusing really. He keeps going on, and on about guilt. I'm a Succubus. A Dark one. I have no guilt. So here I am, _just _hidden behind Bo. The part of her, he's trying to appeal to. I can taste her fear. She's scared of me. That could be amusing too, if it wasn't a tad insulting.

I'm the reason, she's stayed alive all of these years. The reason we've survived poisoned chi. I had to push that shit out for years. Every feed wasn't always healthy. But I overcame it, and how? Because I'm his the Dark King. The devil that would make the devils humans believe in, look like a certified angel.

Here we go again. The constant whining about killing people. I never killed anyone that didn't deserve to die. Kyle _wasn't_ an accident. That little bastard deserved to die. He was cheating on Bo. Nobody makes me look foolish. So if I have to protect her from herself, then I will.

Ahh and that leads me to the doctor. Okay. Skip this part if you don't like mush, because as powerful as I am, she's my weakness. The reason the Lich died. The reason why Bo killed Nadia and I didn't. I could never break Lauren's heart like that.

The reason why I didn't interfere when she asked Bo for a break. Bo left. I would've stayed and made her a bubble bath. Took those damn things off of her ceiling. Ask her why she wanted the break? Slept on the couch while she rested. But Lauren was tired. She was never going to rest with my face there, even in the form of Bo.

Because our break is Bo's fault. If she believed in helping people and the fuzz, why wasn't she doing that when she found Kenzi in that bar? What made the need to help and sleep with Dyson so great? _It wasn't. _

She didn't need to do any of those things. She needed to commit, and didn't. I don't need sex to heal. I just like it. _When it's good._

The last time it's been good was with Lauren. But Bo just puts out whenever the wolf is around. I'm a monster? I'm not a monster that likes sleeping with animals. Literally.

I know why she does it. Because he's the only one in the vicinity, that it would actually hurt Lauren to see Bo with. Like using her Chi to bring him back. She was going to apologize for it, but kept our lips shut when Lauren asked for the break. I'd kick Bo's ass for it, but I like my face.

I like looking into a mirror, and seeing my own reflection. I have nothing to feel guilty about. I've always done the right thing. Bo looks into it, and sees nothing wrong. She found Lauren at Evony's party and forgot how to be charming. To get Lauren to understand that none of this shit matters. Us being Dark. No Fae threatening her life. Because as I said before, I've accepted being heir to the darkest of the Dark.

I mean seriously Lauren is hiding in Evony's quarters from the Una Mens? Six Fae that are no match for my powers.

So tell me you dollar tree looking Santa Claus? What do I have to feel guilty about? I laughed at him now. He didn't like the insult and tried to make the straps tighter. Except for one thing, I heard something.

_I heard Lauren. _So Bo heard it too. I slapped her violently so she would drown out Tamsin's pleas. Drown out Krampus.

_**Bo's POV**_

I was writhing in fear and tears from my confessional, until I saw my own hands coming towards my face a few times.

I heard her. Lauren. Lauren's still here! My eyes rolled over blue and I snapped. I snapped Krampus neck, and sent Tamsin screaming from the room as blood splattered everywhere. I grabbed some clothes from a bin and rinsed the blood from my hands, face, and arms.

Once I looked presentable, I swear I took two steps, and I was in my bedroom. There was Lauren, Dyson, and Vex. On my bed. She said it again. She'd been drinking so much, she hadn't noticed me yet. Or it's that damn loop affecting her hearing, because I broke the door off when I came in. Thanks to my Succubus. I heard her. I heard her over the music. I heard her over the voices. I heard her say something as she sat on my bed, that she wouldn't roll her beautiful eyes, and take back like she did when we were sitting on Dyson's bed, when she told me the first time. I just need her to tell me again.

I tiptoed over to the bed. "Everybody out! I screamed. My voice was deep enough that I felt the feet of everyone in the building run out the doors.

My eyes were locked on Lauren. She was still too intoxicated to understand that I was really standing in front of her.

_**Bo and Lauren**_

I smiled as I bent down and pulsed her face. If we're going to have this talk, we're going to have it as Bo and Lauren. "Better?

"Bo? What happened? Why am I here? In your bed?! Lauren screamed as she jumped up and off of it.

"You're here because Kenzi was throwing a party. We're here because I heard what you said." Bo smiled smiled softly

"What? What did I say? Lauren asked. She was horrified that she'd said the wrong thing. Especially to the wrong people.

"It's okay Lauren. They won't remember. But I do and I will." Bo smiled again.

"What did I say Bo? Lauren asked. She rubbed her hands on her jeans as she sat on Bo's bed again.

"You said you love me Lauren. Please don't. Don't say that you didn't know what you were saying, or you said it because you were drunk. That excuse would work, if you hadn't said it three times, if my Succubus hearing didn't fail me." Bo smiled pulling a chair over and placed it directly in front of Lauren.

Lauren didn't know what to do. Where to look. Where to put her hands. She couldn't even stare out the window, because there wasn't one to stare out of.

"Lauren please. Tell me. _All _of it." Bo said. She felt like the first time that she'd been alone with Lauren. Scared that she would find out what Bo really was. Scared that Lauren would look too deep into Bo's old life, and her present life, and run far away..

"I was working at a diner. A diner Dyson and I had decided on after I packed my things and fled from Taft's. It was fine for about a day or two. But then I became homesick. I know that doesn't make sense, since I left by my own choice. But I didn't have a choice. The threats on human were all over the streets.

Once Evony told me and showed me about the Una Mens. I had to stay with her. I had come up with a plan to get away again, then her party happened. Evony didn't kill the wedding party, the Una Mens did, we only found them afterwards. They'd never think of looking for me in the Dark territory because I was still a ward of the Light. Had I gone home with you, I was as good as dead. You know how the Light Fae are, they're strict with their codes. The Una Mens are stronger than you are Bo. They can use your own powers, against you. I had to stay. I had to stay and try to get the both of us out from under our contracts. I'd just started working on a serum to take Evony down, but that's going to take months". Lauren explained. Knots in her throat nearly choked her. She looked down since she couldn't look up right now.

"Thank you for that. But I want to know why you were unhappy too? Was it me working with Dyson too much? Was it something Kenzi said? Because I've checked them both about you. What happened Lauren? Bo asked softly.

Lauren rubbed her face, and sighed. "I didn't lie when I said I wasn't happy. I wasn't. I'm still not. But it was everything. I was in a daily dull routine of examining dead and living Fae. Even for you. There was no excitement in the Light labs anymore, because it was the same Fae, day after day. Nadia was dead. I was in a relationship with you, and I felt useless and lonely. I never knew how lonely I was until Tamsin and Nelson happened. By the time you got there, I'd made up my mind and needed out of it. So I asked for the break". Lauren explained again.

"Come to me Valkyrie! Now! Bo screamed in two voices.

Tamsin appeared within minutes. She didn't know where to stand, or to sit. Bo's power in the room was thick, and strong.

"Tell me Lauren." Bo said gently.

"Look Bo I can go. I don't need to be here for this."Tamsin said as she turned to leave.

"Stand where you are! Or die right now! Bo screamed again.

Tamsin heard the whisper of Bo's growl dying down and stopped in her tracks.

"Lauren." Bo said softly again.

Lauren nodded. She'd never seen this side of Bo's Succubus before. They were working together, and Bo hadn't feared her. "She told me you kissed her and emphasized that it wasn't a feed".

"Stay right here doctor". Bo said as she stood quickly.

Tamsin froze in place. "Look Bo I just wanted to break the spell! I had to tell her something so that he wouldn't take you!

"You didn't have to hurt her by telling her that, _like that_, and he took me anyway! Bo screamed as she grabbed Tamsin before she could run.

The Valkyrie tried to explain again but it was too late. The Succubus had made her swallow her tongue. Grabbing her own throat Tamsin ran out of the building.

"But Bo." Lauren said watching the scene.

"She's still alive, and she can breathe through her nose". Bo seethed, and then turned back to Lauren.

Lauren was still staring at the door.

"Lauren I'm sorry. I let them get in the way. In between us. But I can tell you, had you told me that you were finally ready to leave, I would've gone with you. I meant what I said that we were in this together. Had I known, we would have avoided Taft, and you wouldn't have been taken. But since you were, we need to deal with that tomorrow. Tonight you can stay here and sleep. If you want.'' Bo said shyly.

"I am tired. This bed is better than what I sleep on at the Dark Fae compound". Lauren sighed tiredly.

Bo nodded and stood to find Lauren's favorite t-shirt of Bo's to sleep in. Once Lauren was in the tub, Bo rushed downstairs to clean and lock up the house. Kenzi had agreed to stay at Hale's for the night. But Bo didn't really care. Obviously nobody cares for Lauren but her, and Evony. The Morrigan cares to a degree.

Bo thought of sleeping in Kenzi's bed. Then she remembered the last time she was in Kenzi's bed. She almost couldn't think of a way to get Lauren out of Dyson's memories. Then she cringed at the idea of Lauren going into begin with. But this wasn't about her, her failings, or her feelings.

It's about trying to fix her friendship with Lauren. Hopefully the relationship would come later. When they're both ready. Right now they weren't, because Lauren is the Light Fae's ward. As the heir of the Dark, Bo was going to fix both alliances.

She found Lauren fast asleep in her bed. On the right side as they'd often sleep. Bo quietly showered and climbed into bed. _She stayed. Don't screw it up. _Bo heard her Succubus say. Honestly Bo didn't want to make love to Lauren again yet. Not after a shit day like today was

_**The next morning.**_

Lauren turned over and panicked. She was in Bo's bed, and momentarily had forgotten how or why she was there. But Bo knew just about everything, so the doctor wasn't expecting a confrontation. She inhaled and smelled breakfast. Kenzi's not the greatest cook, and neither is Bo. But the smell was wonderful.

"Good morning! Bo smiled as she walked in. Lauren gasped at the sight. Bo had obviously been up for some time because she looked beautiful, and ready to fight in her black tank top, black jeans and boots.

"Breakfast is almost ready. I just wanted to come up and greet you. I'm going to see Evony, Hale and Trick when we're done". Bo said seriously as she grabbed a few things things and left Lauren to dress.

Lauren was touched when she found an outfit that she once left at Bo's, had been cleaned and pressed. Showering again, she went down to have breakfast with Bo

She found Bo sitting quietly.

"This looks delicious Bo". Lauren smiled as she took her seat.

"I hope it tastes like it". Bo said. Anxiously, she waited for Lauren to take her first bite and actually be able to chew it. She smiled when the doctor gave a thumbs up.

They teamed up to wash the dishes. Bo learned a few techniques from Lauren. Once they freshened up again, Bo grabbed her car keys and Lauren followed her out. She noticed Bo had cleaned it again and climbed into the passenger seat as Bo held the door for her.

It was nice enough to leave the top down.

Bo licked her lips and spoke against the light wind. "I love you Lauren. I know my actions haven't always shown it, but I do. I always have. I always assumed that I was doing the right thing. That you understood that even though I went out on those cases, that I was always going to come back back to you. I wanted us to be able to finally go see a movie. Do something that couples do. Things I've never done in any relationship before.

I didn't kiss Tamsin, she kissed me. It didn't mean anything, I was just too stupid to realize that she would and could tell you. I kissed her last night but it was only in fun because we we're in this fucking loop where things that happened would be forgotten about when it started over. But I never forgot about you. I just thought you didn't want me anymore. Your aura was confusing the hell out of me too.

I used Dyson to get over you. To hurt you. But I was always under you. There's just something about you that I'll never get enough of. And I don't mean in bed because you were always enough for me there too. Because she protects you. She and I both know that we don't need sex to heal. I love you. I just want the best for you. Which is why I want to work on our friendship. Since I let you down as a lover, I let you down as a friend too. I can't lose you in any capacity Lauren. You make us both content. Without you, we're nothing". Bo finished as tears rolled down her face.

Lauren didn't say anything. She just squeezed Bo's hand and released it. They both know the routine. They could fall into bed, not caring about the problems between them. Lauren didn't tell Bo everything she was feeling either. She just kept it all bottled up.

"If we're comparing lives after Taft's, I slept with someone too. Her name is Crystal. Although I'm not sure what happened to her. She was caught up in Evony's plans". Lauren said.

"We can ask Evony. If you want.'' Bo said. She swallowed hard at the thought of Lauren sleeping with someone else. But how could a Succubus be jealous. _I'm not._ _Look at the sleaze you have slept with_.

Lauren smiled at the gesture. Bo didn't have to help her with Crystal, but she was like that. "It didn't mean anything".

Bo turned and made eye contact. They had both turned to other people. But Bo's was worse because Lauren knows Dyson. And Dyson doesn't know... Dyson thinks.. Bo sped up. Soon they pulled into the Dal's parking lot.

Bo helped Lauren out, and walked ahead of her, in case Evony was pissed off that Lauren didn't return to the Dark Fae compound last night.

"Bo! Dyson and Kenzi screamed.

"This was supposed to be a private meeting. But since you're all here, that will work too". Bo said gesturing for Lauren to sit.

"What the hell is this about Succubus? Evony snapped. It was far too early for her taste. Besides she had appointments all day

"Hale's going to free Lauren, I'm not aligned with the Dark anymore". Bo said.

"Rainer is your sponsor. So unless you've killed him, you still work for me". Evony said seriously.

"I'm first born of the Dark, you work for me. Whatever bullshit you think you have hanging over Lauren, stops right now! Bo said as her voice was two tones again.

"Okay? What the hell was that? Kenzi asked nearly spitting her drink out.

"I'm one with my Succubus. Anyone else want to play before I kill the Una Mens? Bo asked with a mixture of brown and blue eyes.

"Sweetie you can't handle them. Otherwise your doctor wouldn't have needed to stay with me! Evony laughed.

"She's right Succubus. Hand over the doctor, and we'll accept her life as payment of fealty". The Keeper said appearing behind the group.

Bo started to laugh. "I'm so tired of this bitch, it's not even funny". She spoke. As she did Chi was going into her mouth and the group dropped dead. "Questions? Bo laughed at the stunned faces before her.

"How the hell did you do that? Evony asked.

"As I just said, I'm one with my Succubus. We both want the same things. One of those things is freedom for Lauren. The others will be revealed in time, in private". Bo said.

Trick loosened his tie and scribbled Bo's requests down. "Done. She's free to go." He gasped.

"Bo? What is this? Are you leaving us? Dyson asked.

"I wanted Lauren free, and so am I. I don't even give a damn who Rainer was. The bottom line is we're out of here". Bo said as she gestured for Lauren to stand.

"Aww that was such a great speech, that I almost cried. But there's still the matter of this." Evony said pointing to a box with Bo's name on it.

Bo sighed and walked over to it and opened it. She turned it upside down and laughed. "I burned the contents late last night. There's nothing keeping me tied to the Dark, or any other Fae".

"Bo? What about me? Kenzi asked.

"What about you? You're still claimed, you will be fine. Especially after what I just did with the Una Mens. Which leads me to Dyson. I'm sorry but I have a friendship to repair. A very important friendship. Lauren and I wanted to leave a long time ago. Before we took down the Garuda. I know none of you will understand, or like it, but it's time. Time for us to see if we have something worth saving. And for me, it's worth fighting for. Something else I've should've done a long time ago". Bo said staring at Lauren.

Lauren had sat and stood silent. She heard everything that Bo was doing and saying. However she didn't want to come off as a weakling, which she was sure Dyson, and Kenzi would get around to eventually. "Bo's right. I did want to leave just after Lachlan died. Dyson can't protest about this because he once encouraged it. Nadia was my reason for staying for five years. But Bo and I were ready to leave. We got caught up in more Fae stuff, and never got around to wanting to leave again, besides trip planning. I don't want the Fae life anymore. Frankly nursing Fae that mocked my status no longer interests me. When I was on the run, I got a sample of true freedom, and I want more of that. I know there are a few of you, probably all of you saying if you want to be free of the Fae, why are you going away with Bo? Because it's Bo, and I don't have a hundred year life to play around with. Are we walking out to a picnic life? No. But I want to see what we have."

"Before you protest Kenzi. You can visit, but not right now. We need time alone." Bo said, putting her hand up.

Evony laughed out loud.

"Oh and Evony, whatever you've done with Crystal, release her. Immediately". Bo seethed.

"Honey if it gets you out of town, she's as good as free. Do you need help packing? Evony laughed again.

"No! Bo and Lauren said together.

"Let's go Lauren. They'll keep talking and coming up with what ifs." Bo said.

Lauren took one last look around. She had longed for this day. True, no strings attached, freedom. She was leaving with the most powerful Fae, any of them had ever seen. She'd hesitantly gone to Kenzi's party, and was now leaving with a big party favor.

"Are you sure about this Lauren? Really sure because I made a lot of assumptions in there." Bo said with tears in her eyes.

"Nothing is ever a sure thing in my world Bo. But I'm sure. We have a mountain of things to work on. But to conquer any mountain, you have to take that first step." Lauren said handing Bo a tissue.

"Most of my clothes and outfits are in the trunk. I can take you to get your clothes." Bo said starting her car.

"I don't want them. Those were my servant duds. It's time for new ones". Lauren smiled at the thought of never wearing those clothes again.

Two hours later, they'd finished shopping. Bo's Succubus was still a little aroused from watching Lauren try on her clothes.

"Now where to? Bo asked after putting the bags in the back seat.

"Around the world? Lauren said excitedly.

"You got it Dr. Lewis." Bo smiled as they pulled off to loud music, and laughter. If they really got around, they would probably find Aife. Bo didn't really think her mother could be dead. But for now it was just them.

_**Fin**_


End file.
